warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
All Because of a Name
I came up with this story while at school. It takes place in ThunderClan by the lake. Written by Cinderstar Character List (in order of appearance) ThunderClan Petalfall: tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Tornkit and Deadkit's Mother. Deadkit: Handsome, muscular dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Tornkit's brother. Tornkit: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Deadkit's sister. Willowleaf: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Bramblethorn: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes with a happy glint in them. Deadkit and Tornkit's Father. Graystorm: Dark gray tabby tom with long, always messy fur and amber eyes. Mentor to Deadpaw. Robinfeather: Brown she-cat with ginger belly and amber eyes. Mentor to Tornpaw. Redstar: Dark ginger tomwith amber eyes. ThunderClan leader. WindClan Hawkfang: pale brown tabby tom with a nicked ear, a scar over his left eye and amber eyes. WindClan deputy. Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Dustpaw: Pale brown and white mottled tom with pale green eyes. Hawkfang's apprentice. Breezestar: Long-haired silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. WindClan leader. Prologue Our mother, Petalfall is a cruel and heartless cat, or so my brother would say. She never wanted kits in the first place. She found out she was expecting shortly before our father dissapeared. When we were born she just felt as if we were a burden, causing her six moons stuck in the nursery. In her anger and frustration, she named us horrible names. My brother was given the name Deadkit, I was given the name Tornkit. My Brother hated Petalfall for it. He never looked to her again, once he was old enough to understand the meaning of his name. I didn't care about my name. A name is just a name, what other cats call you, It doesn't say who you are or anything like that. I've learned to live with it. My brother on the other hand, didn't. He let his hate and anger boil up inside of him until he became one of the most ruthless and cruel cats in all of the clans. Here is our story... Chapter 1 I crept out of the nursery quietly, hoping Deadkit wouldn't notice me sneaking up on him. He was sitting at the roots of a tree, His back to me. As soon as I got close, I leaped into the air and landed on Deadkit's back. Hissing playfully, my brother flipped over and fought to pin me down. We tussled around for a while, until we bumped into our mother, Petalfall. She spun around from her conversation with another queen, Willowleaf. Petalfall sighed and rolled her eyes. She flicked her tail for us to go away. As we went I heard her complain to Willowleaf us. "Kits will be kits!" Willowleaf meowed cheerfully. I liked Willowleaf a lot better than Petalfall. She was always nice to me and Deadkit, when Petalfall just complained. I turned to Deadkit and saw him looking angrily at Petalfall. His blue eyes looked as cold as ice. "Did you hear that?!" He meowed in a hurt voice. "She doesn't want us, our own mother doesn't want us!" I didn't believe what he was saying. "She's just stressed out, and I bet she misses Bramblethorn, and..." I tried to defend our mother. I couldn't handle what Deadkit was suggesting. "Look at the evidence Tornkit!" He mewed angrily. "Petalfall doesn't lick us, or spend any time with us at all! She steered clear of us as soon as we could eat fresh-kill!" His voice sounded less angry and more hurt as he went on. "And look at what she named us. Torn''kit, ''Dead''kit. I certainly wasn't dead when I was born, and you were fully in one peice! Don't blame this on our father either. Bramblethorn was an honerable warrior, you've heard the stories!" Deadkit's outburst took me by suprise. I tried to think of something to cheer him up but I couldn't. He slowly padded towards the nursery. I thought about everything he said. It was all true. I tried to wrap my mind around why Petalfall would do such a thing. I couldn't understand it. But I wouldn't let anger get the better of me, not like Deadkit. It could lead to nothing good, I wished he could see that. Chapter 2 "Deadpaw! Tornpaw!" our clan cheered. We were apprentices at last. I turned to look at Deadpaw. He didn't look excited, he was glaring at Petalfall. That's when I reilised she wasn't cheering. All I saw was a look of relief in her face. Because of what? Then I reilized she must be glad to be out of the nursery. She didn't care about us. Anger bubbled up inside of me, but I pushed it down. I didn't want to let anger take a hold of me. I'd deal with this some other way. That's when I noticed how Willowleaf was cheering. Pride filled me, and I dicided that I would think of Willowleaf as my true mother, and Petalfall would be nothing to me but another clanmate. I could tell Deadpaw didn't feel that way. His claws dug into the ground and his blue eyes glared, as cold as the ice I suspected to be in his heart. I watched as Deadpaw, greeted his mentor, Graystorm. I watched as Graystorm lead Deadpaw out of the stone hollow. My mentor, Robinfeather's mew broke through my thoughts. "Want to see the territory?" She asked. I nodded excitedly. All my suspisions of my brother fading like mist in the sunshine as I prepared to leave the camp for my first time. I followed Robinfeather as she lead me towards the WindClan border. Excitement coursed through me and my fur fluffed up agaist the cool breeze blowing off the lake. "What do you smell?" Robinfeather asked, breaking into my thoughts. I tasted the air. "Squirrel, Mouse... And cat scent. Is it WindClan?" I meowed. Robinfeather nodded. "Are we at the border? It seems strong." Robinfeather shook her head. "The border's over there." She flicked her tail to a gab between the trees. My mentor opened her mouth and tasted the air. "But your right, It is stronger than usual. There must be WindClan cats on our territory." "Your right!" a voice meowed behind us. A pale brown tabby tom with a scar above his eye and a nicked ear appeared from behind a patch of ferns. Behind him was a blue-gray she-cat and a small pale brown and white mottled tom, an apprentice. "A ''kit noticed us before a warrior." The blue-gray she-cat looked warily at the first cat. "Hawkfang..." Her voice trailed away as Hawkfang's amber eyes glared at her. "What are you doing on our territory?" Robinfeather growled. Hawkfang looked at his patrol and smiled as he replied. "WindClan needs more territory. We've come to take some." The blue-gray she-cat shifted her paws uncomfortably. "Maybe we should go home. We didn't exactly tell Breezestar where we were going..." Hawkfang's head whipped around to face the she-cat. "Raincloud, I know the needs of my own clan! We're going to suprise Breezestar by bringing her home more territory." He turned to face the apprentice. "Dustpaw, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Dustpaw nodded but he looked uncertain. I fought the urge to shiver in fright. I didn't want to be heckled any more by Hawkfang. Robinfeather stepped forward "Go home Hawkfang." She meowed coldly. "Breezestar and Redstar are allies, and have been for many seasons. Would you risk your deputyship by attacking her allies and destroy the peace thty has been among the clans for many seasons. Breezestar would have your pelt to line her nest!" "Fine!" Hawkfang spat. He turned around and angrily stalked off. Dustpaw and Raincloud, looking relieved, turned tail and followed him. "I'm sorry." Raincloud whispered as she disappeared among the bracken. I turned to my mentor. "Why did Hawkfang try to take territory?" I asked. Was he like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost of the legends? "Hawkfang tries to do the best for his clan, like any warrior," Robinfeather meowed coldly, her eyes staring into the distance, as if in some memory. " He just always likes to prove him and his clan are strong, and longs for the former glories of battle." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "All the warriors around the lake long to unsheathe there claws for something other than hunting prey." I nodded my head, understanding. I had heard the new warriors complaining about never going into battle. There had been not even a border skirmish since long before I had been born. "Come on." Robinfeather meowed softly, placing her tail on my shoulder. "Lets finish our patrol." Chapter 3 I flopped down in my nest, so tired I felt that I could sleep for a moon. I had just got back from my first assessment, and I had been hunting all day. Deadpaw was still out in the stone hollow with his friends. In the two moons that we had been apprentices so far, he had made quite a few. He had grown quite popular and most of the apprentices and even a young warrior spent as much time hanging out with him as they could. I, on the other hand, had forged a few, strong friendships that could probably last through almost anything. Most of Deadpaw's friends didn't really talk to me, or even acknolage I was there most of the time. I didn't really mind, I didn't trust them. The way they looked hungrily at Petalfall, I was sure It wouldn't be good for our mother. No matter what she did to us, I would not be driven by hatred. With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep for a while. I eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep. My dreams were full of shadows of cats, reflacted agaist the water of a pool, though there were no cats to cast them. Most of the shadows came and went, but two of them always remained reflected. Then I heard a calm voice echo over the scene. It sounded slightly familier, but I knew I had never heard it before. The time for deciet and lies have come to an end. The Dead and Torn will rise. Shadows will rise and light will cast them away. Blood will spill blood. I blinked open my eyes at the sound of pawsteps. In the little light the moon cast I saw Deadpaw padding out of the den. "Dirtplace." He mumbled when he noticed I was watching him. I dipped my head and didn't give it a second thought. I soon fell back asleep. .... When I woke up, the words of my dream still echoed in my mind. ''What does it all mean? Is it a prophecy? But I'm not a special cat, how could I receive a prophecy? Shouldn't it have been Redstar or Fuzzystripe? ''She shook the thoughts out of her head, but no matter how hard she tried the words did not dissapear. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics